<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seems the Ghost Is in Your Stall by bottombitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154817">Seems the Ghost Is in Your Stall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch'>bottombitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Genderbending, Impregnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before the confrontation with Maruki, Akechi confronts Ren about her conflicted feelings. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seems the Ghost Is in Your Stall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren and Akechi had been alone together for what felt like minutes, and Akechi had been staring at Ren the entire time. Ren did his best to keep up with the staring contest at first, but there was no denying that he was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. After some time, he cleared his throat and looked off to the side. "Is there something I can help you with?" Ren asked.</p><p>Akechi furrowed her brow, with the words that she wanted to say getting stuck long before they had any chance to be spoken. She crossed her arms. "If our plan succeeds, I won't be around for much longer," she told him as if he needed to be told.</p><p>"Are you having second thoughts?" Ren asked, feeling a little troubled. Going up against Maruki was bad enough, but if he had to go up against Akechi and Maruki, he might be in even more trouble, to say nothing of how close the two of them had gotten over the past few weeks.</p><p>"Not at all," Akechi finally spoke, putting Ren's worries to rest even if unknowingly. "I've never been more committed, but it occurs to me that this might be our last chance to speak to one another. Alone." Ren slipped his hands into his pockets and lowered his gaze. Of course, he had been aware of that, but having it put into words felt weird.</p><p>"I guess you had better say anything that you've been waiting to say, then," Ren muttered, adding a sigh onto his words.</p><p>"That's just it, I don't know what I want to say to you. I have all these feelings that I can't explain, ones that I figured I would have the time to work out, but now it seems like I might die before I even get the chance to." Akechi leaned back against the railing atop Ren's stairs, her arms crossing while she looked towards Ren again. "And I suppose this is an attempt for me to brute force some sort of understanding. Before I die."</p><p>"I can't help you if I don't know what emotions you're talking about," Ren replied. Akechi paused for a moment, then began to cross the room towards him. When she came to a stop in front of him, she lifted her hand and pressed it against his chest.</p><p>"For the longest time, I've been trying to resolve the way that I feel about you. I hate you, but I care for you. I want you dead, but I want to see you succeed. It'd be fun if only it weren't so confusing." Ren remained still as her roaming hand ran across his chest, down his stomach and then slipped its fingers beneath his shirt. "I don't know what I want, but I wouldn't want to pass on to the next life without exploring my options." </p><p>As much as Ren probably should have put a stop to what she was doing, he didn't, not even when she began pulling his shirt up and over his head. Not when she fumbled with his belt, or when she traced her fingers along his shaft. Not when she yanked his pants down and let them drop to the floor, or when she pressed her face up against his member, drinking in his scent as if she had been anticipating it.</p><p>His only protest came when she sat upon his bed, guiding him over towards her, his hands towards her chest. He slipped his hand down, pulled up the sweater she was wearing, then tossed it aside once he managed to pull it from her. The button-up shirt she had been wearing underneath was torn open as Ren moved over her, his cock hard and ready for what was to follow.</p><p>"I suppose I should ask whether I'm your first," Akechi muttered, looking down over her own front side. "I doubt it, given the way you just tore my shirt open, but I still feel the need to ask." Rather than shake his head, Ren leaned down to capture her lips in a deep kiss. At first, she trembled against him, but she melted into it before too long, then hooked one of her legs up around his waist. His hands fell to her pants, pulled open the button and shimmied them down her legs, before tossing them aside from the way he had her sweater. He ran his hands up her thighs, then pushed her legs back, pulling away from the kiss just in time to look down and over her nude form.</p><p>"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she quipped, before immediately regretting her words as he reached for his phone and snapped a picture before she could even protest. She let out a huff and looked off to the side, while Ren reached down again to spread her legs wide apart before taking his place between them.</p><p>"If you were my first, would that stop you?" Ren asked, a hand guiding his cock up against her already wet pussy. He ground the tip against her exposed clit for a moment before dragging it down to push it against her entrance, with the head almost slipping inside by itself.</p><p>"You're the only one in the position to do any stopping," Akechi retorted, suddenly feeling more exposed than she had even when he had taken the picture of her. Ren didn't stop, though. Not that she would have let him. He pushed forward, slipped inside her and she wrapped her legs around him like the eager whore that she was. At least, that's what she called herself, deep in her mind where Ren couldn't get to her. Ren didn't call her a whore. He dipped his head down to press kisses against the inside of her neck, and it was that affection that confused her the most. All of the horrible things that she had done to him, to his friends, to his reputation, and there he was, acting as if the two of them were lovers. It was equal parts disgusting and exciting.</p><p>Moaning along with each of his teasing motions, Akechi rolled her hips up against him in turn, doing her best to take his entire shaft at once. It felt like a punishment in some ways, and punishment was exactly what she deserved after the things that she had done. She'd get enough of them. For one, the thought of not being able to do this with him again was quite a punishing one, but the way he kissed her was a pretty good distraction.</p><p>Ren's hands moved up from Akechi's legs to her shoulders, and as he caught her in another kiss he wrapped his arms around them, leaving his hips to do most of the movement as he slammed into her over and over again. She could tell that it wasn't his first time, at least, but he seemed desperate. Was that because of her? Did he like her that much? She kissed him back with an undeniable eagerness, putting faith in him to not tease her about it, and he didn't, though that might have been because he was too distracted by pleasure to do so.</p><p>They drew towards their climaxes together, eventually pulling away from the kiss that they were sharing to moan out into the open air. When Ren realised that his orgasm was close, he moved to pull out of Akechi, but she kept her legs wrapped firmly around him.</p><p>"I don't want to... finish inside. I could—"</p><p>"What? Get me pregnant? As if it matters...?" Akechi asked, furrowing her brow. "Don't you dare pull out, I want you to finish inside me," she urged, then wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and her arms around his neck. Ren couldn't say no to that, and he quickly resumed the rough rhythm he'd held a moment earlier, with each desperate thrust sounding out with a slap of skin against skin while Akechi moaned along and Ren leaned down to kiss against the inside of her neck again.</p><p>When he came, he made no attempt to control himself. His final thrust was hard, rough, and deep, and Akechi hit her own climax right as he did. Her cunt gripped his cock tightly, milking Ren for all that he had. Rope after rope of cum filled her womb, and their shared orgasm left both of them breathless.</p><p>Ren collapsed on top of her, then managed to roll off to the side, looking up towards the ceiling with a frown as he did. Akechi sat up, then slipped over towards the edge of the bed. She abandoned her shirt, dropping it beside her on the bed, but managed to slip into everything else. "What a shame we won't be able to do that again," she mused, before moving to her feet. "On the odd chance that photo doesn't delete itself once we return to normality, at least you'll have something to remember me by," Akechi spoke and left Ren with conflicting feelings, but, for her, that only made the moment all the more delicious.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>